


The Five... Somethings

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Watson's working on a story and Holmes sort of tries to help.Written for the prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles, the third prompt onWatson's Woes, this time the prompts are titles of some of the original Conan Doyle stories.  You can write a summary, a response, something that inspires you.  In fact you can go wherever your imagination takes you, in which ever version you choose.  The prompt is just the starter.  § The Five Orange Pips  § The Final Problem  § The Golden Pince-Nez  § The Cardboard Box  § The Hound of the Baskervilles.





	The Five... Somethings

**Author's Note:**

> Of the story titles given in the prompt, I started with "The Five Orange Pips" and may do some of the others, too, but we'll see. This drabble is, just like the last, making free with the idea of how Watson comes up with his stories, but I had fun with it. Hope you do, too.

“I need to pin down what’s in the envelope,” Watson murmured, tapping his pen against his nose. “Five… hmm…”

“The five… symbols…” Holmes drawled from the vicinity of the setee.

“Symbols? No.”

“Five bells. With each tolling of the bell—”

“Bells? In an _envelope_?” Huffing in frustration, Watson shook his head. “You’re not really paying attention.”

“Fine,” Holmes muttered testily, not arguing. “What about five… does it _have_ to be five things?”

Sighing, Watson let his hand fall to the desk, accidentally sending a plate with the remains of an orange he’d just eaten all over the floor. “Oh!”


End file.
